


you’re the only song i want to hear

by inyourorbit



Series: band au: fallen from eden [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kim Lip is (not) a groupie, One Shot, band au, lipves - Freeform, no angst. not in this household., yyxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inyourorbit/pseuds/inyourorbit
Summary: Her laugh sounds like a song when it tumbles out from between her lips and Jungeun wants to play it on repeat.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: band au: fallen from eden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992088
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	you’re the only song i want to hear

The mood and atmosphere are what Jungeun really comes here for. 

_Not_ to watch the singer and guitarist of a local band - _Fallen From Eden_ \- play their weekly set every Wednesday night at a shabby little bar near Jungeun’s school campus.

She _swears_ , it really doesn’t have anything to do with the girl standing on the stage before her, her ears and cheeks turning a wild shade of red when she’s relentlessly teased by her friends about her weekly routine.

They have good music. The band’s composed of four members: a singer, a drummer, a bass player, and last but not least... Yves who plays guitar and also sings. Jungeun’s doesn’t know the names of the other girl’s but ever since she first saw them play, she’s noticed them around campus a lot more. Figures they’re all students there.

And Yves.. Yves, she’s absolutely enamored with and she can’t pin point why exactly. Maybe it’s because when she’s on stage, she’s so focused on her craft. Or when she sings, Jungeun can feel the raw emotion flooding her melodious voice. It draws her in and leaves her in a trance. Not to mention that the woman is absolutely gorgeous. Jungeun feels gay panic settle over her whenever she sees the girl. 

Jungeun’s been working up the courage for _weeks_ , to at least say hello to the girl, since she first saw the group play here after coming to the bar one night with the plan of drinking her stress away after a couple of rough days she had with her classes and professors. College is hard.

And walking into the bar that first evening, she hadn’t expected to feel so swept up in her emotions over a girl she’s never even met. A girl that probably has no idea she exists. Jungeun’s never been the type to shine a light on herself, has always found it easier to fade into the crowd or stay in the background. 

When the band finishes, they pack up their equipment and linger a bit and Jungeun loses sight of Yves. Not that she’d been focusing all that hard. Not entirely, anyway.

One of the girls from the band, with bangs and reddish hair, is in the arms of another, swaying back and forth to the music playing through the speakers now. They look so sweet together and she thinks it’s best not to bother them. 

Then Jungeun sees the other two of members sitting on the side of the stage with each other, the bass player and the drummer, and decides talking to them it probably her best bet if she can manage not to make a total fool of herself. She’s kind of a fan in general.

“Um, hey,” Jungeun clears her throat as the two girls turn to stare at her, looking as though she’s just interrupted the most important conversation of their lives and like no one else was existing in the room around them, “Your set was really good tonight.”

She’s shifting from foot to foot out of nervousness when neither girl immediately acknowledges her with words, merely just observing her and Jungeun is starting to feel her confidence dwindling down by the second.

The blonde fixes her with a blank stare that can only be described as mildly judgmental when the dark haired girl opens her mouth to speak, completely ignoring the compliment, “Are you looking for Yves?”

“I- um,” she stutters out, not really answering, and okay so maybe she’s so much more obvious than she thought she was, but maybe she wasn’t trying to hide it that well either. 

The girl shrugs, “You’re not the first person to go after her, we’ve seen this before. She’s outside,” she adds as she points toward a back exit beside the stage.

“Probably won’t be the last one either,” Jungeun hears the blonde one whisper to the other as she walks to the door they directed her to.

Jungeun’s heart is beating fast and she’s definitely entertaining the idea of turning back now but she sticks with it, hand pushing at the door and immediately being met with a pair of striking brown eyes and a blast of cold winter air sending shivers down her spine. 

Or maybe it’s the eyes that lock with her own that are actually the culprit of the tingling feeling spreading throughout her whole body. 

“O-oh, hey,” Jungeun doesn’t even know where to begin now that she’s in front of Yves.

The girl raises an eyebrow, “Were you looking for me?”

Instant panic floods her whole being. 

And Jungeun wants to just crawl under a rock because how does everyone _know_? It’s as if she has a flashing neon sign above her head with the words SEEKING YVES on it. 

“I- um, yeah. I was,” her cheeks heating up with a blush, as the words tumble from her mouth without grace.

“Cute,” Yves giggles and grins, and it’s a smile that takes over her whole face.

Her laugh sounds like a song when it tumbles out from between her lips and Jungeun wants to play it on repeat.

“What’s your name?”

“It’s Jungeun.”

“Jungeun,” she repeats back, like she’s trying to test the way the name slides off the tip of her tongue, tastes in her mouth, “I’m Sooyoung.”

Sooyoung Sooyoung _Sooyoung_. So ‘Yves’ is just a stage name. Jungeun thinks Sooyoung suits the girl much more. 

“Hey, come with me,” Sooyoung says with a little mischief coloring her tone as she grabs Jungeun’s hand and tugs the girl behind her to the lot at the back of the building. 

Jungeun recalls from her childhood being warned by her mother about the danger of following strangers, and to not do it.

But she’s kind of sure she’d follow her into the furthest and fiery depths of hell if that’s where she was leading her. 

.

They end up in the backseat of Sooyoung’s car, making out in a parking lot like two teenagers trying not to be caught by their parents.

Jungeun had found her way onto Sooyoung’s lap, straddling the taller girl, arms around her neck and their foreheads now pressed together as they catch their breath. 

“I promise this is not what I was trying to find you for.”

Sooyoung shakes her head, moves her lips to pepper kisses against the crook of Jungeun’s neck and lets out a soft chuckle that Jungeun can feel the vibrations of against her skin. 

“I see you every week, you know? Sitting off to the side at the bar and then pacing back and forth near the door after our set,” Sooyoung gets smug then, looks her in the eyes, “Working up the nerve to talk to me?”

Jungeun gently shoves a hand against her shoulder at the teasing, “Leave me alone.”

“I don’t think I want to do that.”

.

Jungeun feels so overwhelmingly comforted by Sooyoung’s presence. The older girl is _soft_. Such a stark difference from her steely demeanor on stage. And she eats it right up, how caring and goofy Sooyoung is but how she’s also such a deep thinker.

Jungeun wishes she could pick apart her mind sometimes, wishes she knew what was going on in that head. 

“Why _Fallen from Eden_?”

Sooyoung’s thoughtful as she’s lying next to Jungeun, there’s a slight chill in the air and the shade of the tree they’re under only amplifies it but the sun is still out and the warmth from each other is enough. 

Sooyoung shifts to her side and props herself up with one elbow so she’s facing Jungeun, barely hovering above her, “Do you ever feel like you have to live up to impossible expectations? There’s a pressure to be perfect and not make any mistakes?”

“Sure, of course,” because she does understand and she’s starting to understand Sooyoung a little better, too. She’s so focused at what she does and puts so much pressure on herself as well. Not just with her music but with her school and dance and everything she commits to.

Sooyoung shrugs, “All of us, me and the other girls, just wanted to create our own path. Have something new. Part of that meant loving ourselves and letting go of the things and people that were holding us to too high standards to where nothing we did was ever quite good enough.”

She’s smiling softly then, thinking about them - Chaewon, Hyejoo, and Jiwoo, “But we all found each other. It can be a little chaotic but they’re my family and I love making music with them.”

Jungeun can’t will herself to look away from Sooyoung, swept up in the way she speaks and holds herself and she can feel herself drowning in her eyes.

“What?” Sooyoung’s asking, feeling a little uneasy but flattered by Jungeun’s scrutiny. Their roles reversed for once, “Stop staring.”

“You’re just really pretty.”

Sooyoung blushes red and they’re laughing and laughing when Jungeun pulls her down, sending the girl toppling down against her.

She kisses her breathless.

.

The bar’s mostly empty tonight and Jungeun and Sooyoung haven’t slowed down on seeing each other since their impromptu backseat rendezvous.

Today wasn’t going to be any different but she promised Sooyoung she’d stop by earlier than usual before the group’s set to visit her since they hadn’t gotten a chance to talk or see each other much that day due to busy class schedules.

No one was really around and the bar stays pretty vacant for the most part until around and after 9pm. There’s just a bartender in place and the four girls on stage setting up their equipment, a couple patrons spread out and drinking alone.

“Your groupie’s here,” the darkest hair girl teases.

“Shut up, Hyejoo,” Sooyoung bites back with no real malice and rolls her eyes at the youngest girl before she jumps down from the makeshift stage platform toward Jungeun. 

She skips the initial verbal greetings and tugs Jungeun into her arms once the girl is close enough and presses her lips against the younger‘s in a brief kiss, pulling back but Jungeun isn’t ready yet and tilts her head back up to exchange a few more languid kisses. 

Sooyoung just _knows_ her members are gawking at her right now. Especially Chaewon and Hyejoo who tease her the most about being the oldest and only single one in the group and about how she’s going to be a lonely hag. Jiwoo minds her own business where that’s involved, just flashes the brightest and toothiest grin in the new couple’s direction. 

Sooyoung’s never really accepted anyone’s advances before. Except Jungeun’s it seems. But the girl had been hanging around for weeks and that dedication paired with how shy Jungeun was.. well, Sooyoung found it very charming and cute and she really couldn’t resist. 

“You showed up,” Sooyoung looks touched, as though surprised that Jungeun would ever not show up for her. Like all her time hasn’t been poured into Sooyoung. If she’s not with her, she’s always thinking of her. 

“Hi,” Jungeun whispers back in greeting when their lips have parted, the same lazy smile on her own face, “Told you I would.”

Jungeun doesn’t know when Sooyoung became the most steadfast fixture in her life.

.

Sooyoung plays her a song, one she’s been in the process of writing and working on to add to her band’s new setlist. A song that she says is rough and unfinished but as her fingers work at the guitar strings and her voice fills empty space around them, Jungeun feels something indescribable. 

Jungeun wants to wrap her heart around it, have it for safe-keeping. 

She can feel that Sooyoung’s passing on a message through the gentle words and tentative glances in her direction, almost like she’s nervous. 

But Jungeun gets it, understands. 

It’s something of love.

.

Sooyoung _does_ say it first, actually, stumbling through the words not quite as eloquent as the lyrics of a song but it barely matters. 

Jungeun had been wanting to say it. Maybe sooner than she should’ve but she wasn’t confused about her feelings for Sooyoung in the slightest. The words always just sitting on the tip of her tongue tickling her senses.

_I love you._

Summer’s on it’s way now, new beginnings as the cold air fades away. There’s warm and dusty haze permeating the city and settling over the dusky blue sky. They took a quiet drive to a park further out from their campus dorms and just on the outskirts of town.

The plan was to find a grassy area, lay a blanket down and watch the stars. All the romantic cliches for them.

Except they end up exactly where they did the first night they met. The backseat of Sooyoung’s car. This really shouldn’t be their thing but Jungeun can’t find it in herself to actually be all that bothered by it. 

They’re underneath the blanket, cuddling atop the car bench with Jungeun’s back pressed to Sooyoung’s front. 

Sooyoung’s been quieter tonight, but not in a way that it was ringing any alarms. Her touches were just lighter, more tender. 

With the younger woman in her arms and pressed flush against her, she feels content and happier than she can recall feeling lately, and like she can say anything. So she _does_.

“I love you,” her lips graze against Jungeun’s skin.

And Jungeun feels the vibrations of the whispered words against her neck more than she hears it but god, the words fill her right up and all she can do is say them back. 

.

“You’re a big fan.”

It was more of an observation than a question, the stranger taking note the way Jungeun’s singing along to the songs with a dopey smile aimed at the guitarist on stage. 

“My girlfriend’s in the band,” she says through a toothy grin and she’s not bragging, really, but it’s hard not to be extremely proud of Sooyoung and all her talent. And also just excited that the girl up there is who she gets to spend so much of her time with.

The stranger chuckles at the pure elation and adoration coloring Jungeun’s tone and nods along, not saying anything else. 

Jungeun directs her attention back to the woman beneath the bright lights and Jungeun swears she’s not a groupie.

She’s just in love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading if you made it this far!! kudos and kind comments are most appreciated.


End file.
